SoulTermination Opinion Part 1
What are your Pet Peeves in guilds? What sort of guild are you looking for? What are you looking forwards to in the game? I have quite a long list of general pet peeves but as far as gaming goes, when it comes to endgame/raiding, people who don't put in as much effort as the rest of the team and expect to get dragged along to victory tend to p*ss me off hardcore. It's one of the reasons I got burned out on raiding with my WoW guild. =/ Did you start playing MMOs to join your significant other? Are you still playing with them? I started playing to spend time with my SO at the time. He turned out to be a jerk, but I met my fiance in WoW. Do you play with your family? Do you choose complimentary classes or just go with whatever you want? Pretty much whatever we happen to pick, although I do tend to favor classes that can take a supporting role if needed What has been your favourite mmo? I've only really played two, so I'd have to say WoW What is your role in guild(s)? Mother figure, order keeper, socialite, joker, etc... Is "snarky b*tch" acceptable? XD I don't really have a role, so far as I know. I show up, do what I need to in order to raid, joke around with friends, help out people who don't p*ss me off, etc. Are you joining a guild before or after the game is out? Why? Yup! About 15-20 people from my WoW guild are planning on playing when TOR comes out, and I've decided to join them. Guildwise how much are you, as an individual player, into the whole guild housing and player housing thing? I've never really seen a need for GUILD housing, but then I've also never played an MMO where guilds as a whole can get a bunch of collectible crap to show off. Now, PLAYER housing I might be a bit more into, given that I tend to be a packrat. That was one of my smaller gripes about WoW, I had to make my own little one-person guild to hold all the stuff I wanted to keep and/or used often. With regards to Roleplaying; how big a thing is the "STORY" element for you? Story is generally what drives my gameplay. I tend to get myself stuck in console RPGs because I want to know the story so badly that I forget to take time to level, and then get my *** handed to me by monsters I shouldn't be fighting. XD As far as role-playing... eh, I don't mind it, but I don't generally engage in it in-game. I save that for IM story-writing sessions with a friend. How about guild goodies that make us "tick" girls? What are the guild progression systems and features that females have particularly enjoyed and would like to see in SWTOR? I was a companion pet freak in WoW, had close to 125 of them before I got sick of playing. Mounts were another, but not quite as consuming for me. I also enjoyed crafting and endeavored to get every available pattern I could for my professions. These aren't really "guild goodies", though - to be honest, the guild system released in Cataclysm kind of ticked me off. Sure, there were rewards, but there was also a penalty of having to grind all that rep again in the event you decided to join a different guild, or someone higher up your guild's chain of command got p*ssed at you and kicked you out of spite. It could have been implemented a bit better. What are people looking forward to regarding social features and guild features in game? I haven't seen much in the way of social and/or guild features yet, but maybe I just missed it on the Holonet. I did like what I saw in a video recently where each character in a team gets to pick an option to speak with the NPCs and whoever gets the highest "roll" is the one who speaks for the group. That'll make dialogue with NPCs a little less monotonous. I'm also interested in seeing how the whole Crew crafting thing works - depending on your choices, you may not have to go to other players for crafting supplies, which kind of cuts down on the "MM" aspect of "MMO". We'll see! What do you think of in-game romance options? Do you prefer love interests as integral parts of the story plot with real consequences or optional sidetracks with no real effect? It's probably not going to be my cup of tea, personally, but I think it can add a bit more depth to the overall story. Love continues even during times of war (sometimes even more so, given that people are confronted with the fact that every day may be their last), and for those who choose to play into that part of the story, or just RP in general, I think it could be an interesting addition. Have you been in an all female guild for a game, What were your experiences and how did it actually work out in terms of expectations and reality? I haven't been in an all-female guild, and frankly I think I wouldn't last long in one. Some that I've heard about have turned out well, but in general my opinion of most females is that they're a bunch of jealous, backstabbing, whiny b*tches. Out of all the females I ran into in my WoW guild I got along with a grand total of two of them, and one of those left a few months after I joined due to co-leadership difficulties from the guild merger that created our guild. All the rest just whined and b*tched too damn much for my tastes. One subject that is usually high up the list for people is in game storage space. Having to use banking toons is a messy necessity in many games if you want to get into high level crafting. Will personal space craft and companions help to solve this problem? I hope it does, 'cause like I said in another answer... I'm a friggin' packrat! XD We seem to be creating a fair amount of negative reactions among some parts of the community merely for seeking a little bit of our own space to talk about our MMO experiences with MMO's and Guilds and our hopes for SWTOR. Have any others come across such resentment in games and guilds? How did you find it best to deal with it? I've come across it once, from a WoW guildmate. I just made a mention to someone in leadership, and the problem was taken care of as far as I could see. If people here are having issues with it so far, my response is this: if it bothers you so much that we would like to try to keep a space for ourselves that's free from drivel like "t*ts or GT*O", "there are no women on the Internet" and "get back in the kitchen/make me a sammich", feel free to make your own thread to indulge in that crap. I don't mind it in jest, and tend to start some of those jokes among my WoW guild friends but when it's a constant thing, even the most tolerant can become worn down and tired of it Back to Index Category:Opinion